Cupcakes aftermath: Fluttershy's shyness!
by SirHenryMotherDucker
Summary: after pinkie is locked up, all the ponies move in fear that she will break out. they now go too canterlot, but unfourtanely, fluttershy has a crazy adventure: not suit for her!  read this fanfic as fluttershy stops creatures and dodges rotten tomatoes.
1. Chapter 1 Fluttershy moves

"fluttershy! come here!" it was pinkie pie. fluttershy sighed. she was scared, since rarity and rainbow dash went missing. she didnt know who to trust besides angel the animals. but of course, she was to kind to pass by a eager pinkie like that. so she went and talked to her friend. "uh hi pinkie..." she said, awkardly. "hey want A cupcake?" "well uh-" Pinkie flung the entire tray ay fluttershy's face. "Cuuuuupcccakkes Dooont Beee toooo Haaasty..." she said with a creepy face. her hair changed to like it was when she was young. fluttershy ran away, terrified at this strange creature that was her friend. she had to tell twilight.  
>"twilight!" fluttershy cried. "oh hi fluttershy!" she said. "pinkie is...scary..." she got cut off by applejack running through her doors. "twilight! they found rainbow dash's body! it had no cutie mark, and her inards were out. we found raritys head but..." "HER HEAD?" spike screamed and fell down the stairs.<br>"yep. im moving." applejack said. "pack all yall books twilight, Fluttershy, go get applebloom,scootaloo, and sweetie belle. dont forget yall animal friends...spike bring yall bed and some gems. also that book 'bout apples. i may want that." "okat applejack." twilight said. she started writing to the princess:  
>Dear princess celestia, were coming to canterlot. we will never be returing too ponyville again. your faithful student, twilight sparkle. "what the hell yall waiting for twi? lets skedaddle!" said applejack.<p>on the train to cantrelot, they noticed carrot top with them. along with derpy hooves and doctor whooves,Trixie,Snips and snails, Twist, Cheerlie,even the mayor. everypony was there...mrs cake, mrcake, poundcake, pumpkkin cake, zecora,The turtle, opal, photofinish, everypony...including the frogs from the swamp!Fluttershy was beggning to get nervous. Scootaloo was waiting to get to her new home. "Come on! Damnit im bored!" scootaloo cooed. sweetie belle was crying, for she got her cutie mark. a picture of rarity. applebloom got hers, too. an apple. (LOL GENERIC) scootaloo's was her scooter. she brought that along with her helmet. sweetiebelle's tears wearnt joy, they were sadness. "i remeber the sisterhooves social.." she said softly. The cutie mark crusaders became the cutie mark fun, because they still did the things they did before. "eyup." big macintosh replied to sweetie belle. but fluttershy, was perhaps the scardest of all.<br> 


	2. Chapter 2 embarsement vs scootaloo

Fluttershy was sitting in her new home in canterlot. then she got a great idea...what if she introduce herself to some ponies around town? well...with Twilight of course...

"hi im uh fluttershy..." she said to a pony. "nice to meet you...im Orion." Orion was a pegasus, small, brown, and cute. a perfect friend for fluttershy. of course, she would still have her suspicouns. but why not lay back and relax! "hey fluttershy, sounds like a crowd if over there. some pony is saying "great and powerful trixie or some crap." he said. "ok lets check it out. When the went up to stage, they find applejack, covered in an exploded applefritter, and twilight tied up with rope.  
>"you put them down!" orion yelled. "yet another challenger for The GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE!" she threw orion across the stage, into the curtains. he fell donwn,seemed to be injured. fluttershy stepped up but was immiedatly pelted with tomatoes. "this couldnt get more modest!" Scootaloo said sarcastcly. she came and kicked trixe in the face. trixie fell down. "feel the power of the cool and orange scoot!" everyone cheered. seemed another accomplisment done. fluttershy and applejacl could use a wash though...<br> 


	3. Chapter 3 A Dicrod In The Hoof

The Yellow pegasus Trotteed in a field of canterlot. Wondering what had happened to Pinkie and everyone and Cloudsdale or Zecora...she Sat staring at the moon with a little sat under a tree, along with angel Twilight and Applejack. "Thanks for getting me out of that trixie nonsense" fluttershy was confused. "me?" "yeah. you were brave enough to step up and get pelted then rather stay back." applejack looked at twilight in livid way. "i many be country. but hot exploded apple fritter in ya eyes is just a little bit painful. it hurts like hay!" "well i got rope burns, ms. country." "wheres spike?" fluttershy asked. "oh he got some dragon games. like super dragon brothers, no more fillies, and pony fortress 2." twilight responded. "hey twi, where we gonna sleep tonight?" "right here." twilight responded to applejack. "we got a hell of a day tommorow. its carrots top birthday and its including a pie war."

fluttershy opened her eyes/ to see nothing but white. "Fluttershy, your pillows on your face."

she quickly and timidly flipped the pillow over so that it wasnt on top off her head. twilights mane was all messy and had crumbs here and there. fluttershy had missed carrot tops party! she sighed. in sympathy, applejack made fluttershy an apple pie and she ate it up. no apples were better than applejacks. they were crisp,red,and actually saved fluttershy a pie. for her. and fluttershy flew as fast as she could when she saw it. applejack tagged along with fluttershy, as not in the mood for these games. the white cream fell out a little bit and went down the edge making fluttershy wanting to get away from twilight more along with applejack. applejack has hade enough off this today. it happened to her the entire party. unfourtnetly she was the unlucky one as fluttershy dodged. and it hit applejack dead in the center of the face. she wipd her mouth and eyes and looked vividley at twilight. "This was old the first chapter of this story!" she said, breaking the 4th wall. Fluttershy justy sit there. applejack stared at her. she noticed one behind applejacks back. she aimed for twilight. and hit. flutter shy noticed a whole stack of these wrectched deliscouly evil deserts behind each, and got hit multiple times. angel was wondering when these ponis would gain sainty and relise what they were doing. fluttershy was covered from hoof to mane. she looked enraged but not to much. sorta like a frown sorta thing. i dont know how to describe, but i think I JUST BROKE THE 4TH WALL.

Hoofs Stepped into the market. Spike was buying some cookies for twilight, infront of him in line sit derpy with 5 stacks of muffins. each package being in front of them was a familar face...DISCORD!


	4. Chapter 3 extra

"Disocord? What the Bloody hell?" Spike yelled. "i couldnt stay there in times like this." "how did you get out?" discord considered that question for a minute. dicord had no idea what the hell was going on. "what is going on?" (insert explantian about whats happened in the last few chapter from spike Oh My God!" discord yelled. im chaotic...but not insane. he thought. somethings not right.\

Fluttershy awakened cover in custard. she had no idea what happened before. mabye her friends were just realy realy realy high.


End file.
